


don't say you have a broner

by inspectorwired



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also ectoplasm, billy is a dork and i love him, ectofeature, snuggles, spencer wanting to sleep like a log after sex is my headcannon, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorwired/pseuds/inspectorwired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some post-coitus ectofeature snuggles.<br/>very much a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't say you have a broner

he'd have continued the sentence, but it felt too good to bother.

"..never mind."

they were lying on the bed, limbs tangled together, comfortably snuggling close to each other after what was the closest they've had been yet. he felt more like he was floating, rather than lying, to be honest; bodily fluids, including the ones that don't exist according to most people's normal, tend to mix and exchange as they kiss. he looked at his hand, now glowing light blue.

it was weird. but then, it was kind of not weird at all, just nice.

he liked the strange liquid that had his boyfriend's taste; he liked it, how he could feel his body getting lighter while pressing his lips to billy's, somehow feeling warm.  
he smiled and let billy pull him into a kiss once again; what a tool, he thought. constantly hugging him, spoiling him every second he gets a chance to, flinging arms around him and squeezing, even in public, because why the heck not. he loved being showered in affection; the fact that it was billy's affection was what made him love it even more.

"bro."  
billy spoke, breaking the silence.  
spencer still stayed silent, feeling drowsy and not wanting to bother.

"broski." billy, being billy, just continued. "brometheus. brobi wan. my brotato chip.."

he playfully punched him in the arm, making the dork shut up. "geez what, billy?"

"..that was awesome!"

"exactly, my dude." he smiled.

"you're awesome"

"we're awesome"

"we are so awesome"

"dude, of course we are."

"wanna do it again?"

"god no, i want to sleep."

"but i have a broner!"

spencer sighed. his boyfriend's eyes were aiming at him in that adorable way that always made him all giddy and want to strangle him at the same time.

"oh you know you love me." he could see billy's grin practically wording out some stupid comment about everyone wanting the cobra; another sigh joined the last one, as spencer shaked his head. the guy was unbelievable, a stuck-up infuriating little childish dork, but spencer wouldn't like it any other way.

"heh. guess i do."


End file.
